SxM: Together again
by Soniccouples10
Summary: They broke up before the War started..But later in the war would it change things?


It was pretty much a boring day at Autobot base...well until Bluestreak ran into the rec room with Prowl behind him,they did not look happy!, looking around for a second they spotted their over to a table in the corner where two red and blue mechs one had door wings with a '33' on them and a yellow cheveron and shorter then the other blue and red mech.

"And that's how you can tell someone is bluffing in poker their face..You Prime are safe bacause of the face mask NOT being rude I swear-" Smokescreen said but was cut off when Prowl suddenly slammed a datapad infront of him surprising him and the prime.

"Prowl?"

"Mind telling me and Bluestreak why you never told us this?!" the younger praxian shouted turning the datapad on showing a image of Smokescreen holding servos with a taller mech with silver armor and red optics. "Where did you get that!?" the alburn red and blue mech said standing up his chair being pushed back. Bluestreak and Prowl didn't answer they weren't gonna answer until Smokescreen answered.

"I have the right to my secrets! now if you excuse me I'll be on a drive!" the alburn red and blue mech shouted before storming off he'd apologize to prime later for cutting their poker lessons so short...but he had to go to cool down Did he flip when his brothers got together with their lovers? NO HE DIDN'T! And plus he and Megatron broke up before the war started...though Smokey wished they hadn't. They were great together ..problem is one of Smokescreen's rivals set him up and..things led to them splitting up.

"Oh Megatron what went wrong?" the autobot said with a sigh as he drove the road not caring where he went.

Meanwhile at Decepticon Megatron was about to lose it! his second in command/charge Starscream has been bugging him all morning!..is it possible to turn off someone's voice box without being a medic? if so the silver mech was about to try it out.

"STARSCREAM SHUT UP!" the warlord shouted at his charge who flinched away abit. the red,blue and white seeker was colecting his thoughts for a second before saying.

"Atleast consider a truce?" he asked meekly before booking it before his guardian made a grab at his SIC left the silver con vented a sigh he'd think about it..he needed to leave base. Getting up he walked to the lift that led out of base and flew off hoping to to get a clear prossesor.

Meanwhile at a beach we see Smokescreen sitting on the sand looking out the open sea deep in thought...to much in thought since he didn't notice a all to familiar figure land nearby and start walking towards him. Megatron had noticed the Autobot Psyciatrist moping over something he didn't know.."Smokescreen" he said grabbing the red and blue praxian's attention as he sat next to him "Why are you out here? shouldn't you be with your other Autobots"

"Fight with my brothers something I'm so sure you know the feeling" was the reply as Smokescreen's wings were low meaning he was upset.

Megatron scowled truth be told just because he was a dangerous warlord didn't mean he didn't have a spark! "I know the feeling but whatever it was couldn't have been bad"

"They found a old picture of me and you Megatron.." Smokescreen said surprising the Decepticon next to him,getting up to leave he was stopped by a servo on his left the praxian turned around and found silver lip plates on his!."Mph!" he muffled as the warlord held him closer.'Wait" Smokescreen thought "Does he still have feelings for me?!'

The ex loanshark broke the kiss sparkbeating like crazy "Megatron,What was that for?"

"Your smart Smokescreen you figure it out" Megatron said with a smirk he really missed making the mech in his grip to fluster.

"B-But I thought and I quote 'go offline in a hole'" the bot said

"OK I say stupid stuff when I'm made I admit it..but I'm glad you didn't" the silver mech said..maybe he might take Starscream's idea of doing a truce with the autobots.

A smile found his way on Smokescreen's face and his kissed him on the lips...Right when Optimus,Starscream & Prowl along with Jazz turned the corner of a bolder they have been looking for both mechs and just happen to find them when the two started making out.

"Now that's a site ta see!" Jazz said laughing surprising Megatron & Smokescreen who quickly got up to their peds.

Starscream was snickering along with the autobot TIC as the autobot SIC walked over to his brother a guilty look on his face plates. "Umm I like to say sorry about earlier I figured your intitled to your secrets" the black and white mech said.

"Come here you!" Smokescreen said pulling his little brother into a bear hug "I forgive ya Prowl" and while the two were hugging , Megatron walked overto the Autobot leader who looked like he was smirking behind that mask of as about to bust a gut he been wondering when the heck his brother would get back together with Smokescreen!.

"I see you find this funny?...I got a proposal for you Brother..A truce" Megatron said getting a surprised look from the younger was getting tired of this war anyway that and if being in a truce would keep him and his love interence together then ..he'll agree to a truce...he was never gonna lose Smokescreen again.

**THE END!**

**WHOO! Afew days THAT is a new record...And god help me I'm gonna die by both mechs so a quick Disclaimer...I OWN NO ONE HASBRO DOES! THAT IS ALL! *runs from Both Megs and Smokescreen***


End file.
